Let's Have No Regrets
by eirikoala
Summary: A year ago, Relena was left with a large debt, empty home, and a broken heart. She then closed a part of herself and became a workaholic. Though, a birthday party makes a surprising change of events and perhaps even a change in how her mind works.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

I simply love fanfiction and am trying a shot at it.

Story is obviously set in AU, modern day. This is all from Relena's POV. Some added characters of my own are in here, and the pairings.. well, you'll see.

If you guys like it, let me know! I'm hoping to make a few twists and turns in this. Several chapters to come.

**Let's Have No Regrets**

_Prologue_

This was bad. No, this was more than bad. This was terrible!

I am never one for one night stands or random hook-ups. Sex… Well, it meant more to me than to just go and bonk every guy out there. In fact, I had been celibate for way over a year before last night.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against these little trysts that other people seem to do. I just don't do them. I can't. Well, obviously I can, but it took a lot… Perhaps not a lot, once you think about it. Still! It was something crazy and spontaneous. Something I would have done if I was five years younger, not now. So, why and how?

It all started a year ago, really. I had given up on men and relationships, all together. You see, after my ex left me with an empty house, credit debt and my heart on the floor – I thought it best to just stay away from men, romantically. It was going well for a few months, till I hit a snag. I started liking someone. Luckily for me, that someone was leaving and I didn't pursue my inner desires. To which, I regretted.

So, I was pretty good again until about three weeks ago…

_July 2__nd__, 2009_

"Lena! You have to come outttttttt!" a male exclaimed over the phone.

I just laughed while shaking my head, checking off some of the reports I was handling, "I would love to, Duo, but I'm at work for another hour!"

"Aw, c'mon! You can easily pack up your stuff and come hang out. It's Daniel's birthday and it's a house party. You know you can't say no to a house party!" Anyone could tell that the man was grinning from ear to ear over the phone.

"Ughhhh, okay. Where is it?" I reluctantly asked.

"I'll send you the address now." A few seconds later my phone went off, signaling a text. Seeing the venue and plugging it into the GPS, I saw it wasn't that far, much to my despair. "I'll… I'll be there in about twenty I guess.. But I'm not changing; you guys will just have to get over my stuffy appearance."

A snort was given in return to my remark on the phone, "Uh huh, sure princess."

"Bye." With that, I hung up the phone and started to put my paperwork together.

It was always the same with me, taking in more hours at work to keep me _occupied_. I'd even blame my manager for keeping me 'late' several times to my friends, because I just was not interested in going out and partying. Call it being lazy, flakey, or fear, I just didn't feel the need or want to go. Even now, going to this party… It was more an obligation, which made me feel worse for several reasons. One, Daniel was my friend and it was his birthday, I should be happy for him and want to celebrate, right? Nope, wasn't excited in the least. More like dreading it. Second, I was in work attire and wouldn't have time to go home and change, then make it all the way back out to the party. Damn my friends living almost an hour away from me! Though, work brought me closer to them. Which brings me to three, they know me well enough that if working _and_ they guilt trip me, I'd come out to see them.

So, here I was going to this party instead of going home and trying to get those three hours of sleep I normally get. Of course, when I got there, parking was a complete bi-… You get my drift, I had to park two blocks over. Daniel always had crazy parties, especially if they were in honor of him. Walking up to the door, I went to knock, but was greeted by an unfamiliar face, "Come on in, drinks are on the counter and several stations are set up."

His voice was harsh, perhaps annoyed? But, he was very… intoxicating. Messy brown hair, and dark blue eyes that could rival any stormy seas…

"Uh, thanks.. I'm -…" I was cut off by Duo and Daniel screaming my name.

"RELENAAAAA!" They were drunk. They were fucking drunk! I rolled my eyes and just shook my head as the stumbled over one another _and_ the beer pong table to get to me.

"You're actually here!" Daniel looked so happy and tackled me in a hug, followed by Duo joining in.

Oh dear, why did I come again? Oh yeah, "Of course, silly! It's your birthday and I needed to at LEAST come and say hi and have a drink."

"A drink? Oh hell no, you're drinking a lot. In fact, we got some games going on in the backyard."

Why was I not surprised? Oh yeah, because my friends were alcoholics. I then took notice of my surroundings to see several people I knew from college and random outings. As they led me out to the back porch, I gave another glance around to find the guy who I saw at the door and couldn't find him. My thoughts and hunt were interrupted when a familiar blonde headed man came up to hug me and spend me around, "Lena! I'm so glad you came! Did you just get off work?"

"Quatre! Wow, hey! Yeah, I'm always at the office these days.. and nights." Trying to give of the impression that I was getting tired of working so much, which was not really the case.

It seemed to work, he nodded and proceeded with conversation, "Well, I'm glad you're taking a night off and spending it with us. We were just about to play Community."

Raising my brow, "Community?"

Duo interjected then, "Yeah it's a drinking game. Basically you just use the face cards of the deck to play."

"Ah.." I nodded.

"The cards are all face down, see?" Quatre went into talking about the rules. "Basically we are in a circle and choose a card to turn over. Each card has a meaning or action for you to do something or someone to do something."

"Yeah, like the Jack, any Jack, the person to your left has to drink," Daniel slurred out.

A tall slender man, who I had not yet met, shook their head as they came up to the table to sit down and join in, "No that's the Queen, Daniel. Jack is to the right." He turned to look at me and smiled. "I'm Trowa, it's a pleasure."

"I'm Relena, or Lena as these guys like to call me."

"Lena?" Another familiar voice, though this was a female and one of my dear friends.

"Hey Hilde!" I moved to stand from my chair to hug the short dark-haired girl. "It's been a minute.."

She nodded and took the empty seat next to me, "I know, I'm so glad you came. You need to drink!"

Of course. That was always the solution. She handed me her beer, before Duo came around to deliver more to the table, along with a bottle of American Honey. Whiskey. Before long, the rules were explained.

Basically, you pick a Jack, the person to your right drinks some of their beer; Queen, the person to your left drinks some of their beer; Ace, you get to choose who drinks their beer; King, you pour as much as you want of the _whiskey_ into a center cup. Calling it, Community. How does the game end? The person who draws the last king has to drink the entire contents of the cup.

My head was spinning, but I figured when I was supposed to drink, Hilde would nudge me. After we got a few more players, we started playing and played several rounds, much to all of our detriments.

Duo was the first to drink from the Community cup, followed by Daniel, Trowa, and Hilde. Quatre, myself, and a newcomer Dorothy were safe. For the most part, until Daniel decided that everyone had to take a gulp of the last bottle of whiskey, which was the sixth one we had gone through that night. After we all took our respected shots and shouted 'Happy Birthday!', a few more people from inside came outside with food.

I was in love with these people, some I knew and others I didn't. It was funny too, because I didn't realize it until he walked away, that the guy who greeted me from earlier was standing there talking to our group.

"C'monnnnn, Heero!" It seemed he was one of the organizers as Duo tried to get him to play a game with us, but he just declined and said he was just observing and making sure everyone else was okay.

As he went back inside to tend to the others, beer pong tables and drunken video gaming, I decided to slip inside to make myself a drink that didn't taste like piss or bite back. When I got inside, I should have probably turned right back around, because there was an onslaught of people who wanted me to play beer pong.

Again, don't get me wrong on this, I like beer pong. At least I did, the one time I did it before. I didn't want to now, especially in my work clothes. It just felt off. Eventually they let me off the hook and pass by them to the bar area. Looking over the choices, I decided to go with simplicity. Making myself a malibu and sprite, with a cherry of course.

I started to sip on my drink when I heard a voice, "You okay?"

Turning around, I glanced up and saw Heero coming in from the garage, through the kitchen and right next to me. He was pouring himself a drink, which seemed to be a ginger and bourbon.

"Huh? Oh, yeah.. Just needed to get something sweeter and some… water.." Moving to pour some of the purified water they had into a second cup. Hydration was key, I had to be back at work in the morning, preferably without a hangover.

"That's good. I've been drinking mostly water all night, only a few drinks here and there." I just nodded, and he continued. "I gotta be sober to watch these guys."

Giving him another nod of my head and I laughed somewhat, "Heh, yeah. Especially Duo."

"Yeah, you're telling me. He's a handful, even when we were in Afghanistan." He shook his head and I instantly assumed that they were war buddies.

"You're in the same battalion then."

Heero nodded and took a swig of his drink, the contents three-fourths gone.

"Well, at least he's here and not there anymore, I could imagine the shenanigan's he pulled over there, which was probably not safe at all.."

He grunted and smirked at me, "Yeah."

"I'm Relena, by the way.." Holding my hand out to him, it seemed odd that I was introducing myself so late.

He took my hand firmly, and shook it. "I got that when you got here and they yelled at you. I'm Heero."

D'oh! Why didn't I remember that? Oh yeah, several rounds of that stupid game and now… I quickly let go of his hand and shrugged, "Yeah, I know, just thought it'd be polite."

"Sure you did." He responded before the group of guys came in with their shirts off, "Soccer time! Let's go!"

Oh dear. Everyone filtered outside where they started a night-game of soccer. There were hardly any lights out, just the numerous stars and full moon in the sky. This would be a disaster. Before I knew it, I was dragged to the other end of the yard and placed in the goalie position. Oh no, no, no, and no.

"Guys, I really wanna play but I'm not exactly in suitable attire."

Trowa grinned, moving to take his shirt off, "You can wash 'em, or strip like us."

Instantly I gave him a roll of my eyes, "Yeah, right."

Quickly I moved to place Daniel in the goalie position and walked to the sidelines where some of the others were. Hilde laughed at me, "Don't wanna play with the boys, Lena?" I just shook my head and smiled, "Not tonight."

They seemed to put the teams together fairly quickly. Some had shirts on, others didn't. Of course, it wasn't a game of shirts vs no shirts, because by the third goal all of the guys who had shirts on started taking them off. One of them, was Heero.

That was when I decided to head out. Why? Here are some reasons for this one. First, most of my friends were participating in the game or watching. This would be an easy out, to head to my car and go home without them begging me to stay longer. Second, I was attracted to Heero. A man I knew nothing about aside from him being in the service with a close friend of mine and a nice set of abs.

I got to the front door and opened it, greeted by a few girls I had met through passing. Sylvia was one, and she seemed pretty upset as she stormed in, practically pushing me out of her way. "Okay…" Watching her and the other two girls follow after her, obviously something was about to go down. That was my cue to leave, I'd hear about it in the morning anyway.


End file.
